Rise of the New God Session 14
The fourteenth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 13 As Pronefest stands victorious over the elder brain, lights flare and alarms sound. The group gets the feeling that they should leave the facility with all haste. Pronefest races through the facility, but the gravity fails in a short time and they are left floating in the air. They use K'Artanyik's jet pack to fly through the facility and escape unharmed as the base explodes behind them. After resting for the night in space on the spaceship, Pronefest decides to head back to Senaliesse to decide upon their next course of action. When they land they receive a summons from Grypherio Van Gandt. They decide to meet him but first run into Nicolas, Grypherio's jolly elf castellan. Nicolas throws a handful of residuum over the party, enchanting their weapons and armor with greater power. As Pronefest enters Grypherio's mansion, it is clear that the effects of the love flower are still heavy on him as he only has eyes for Krusk. He invites Krusk to a private dinner; Krusk uses the opportunity to try and get Ellonwy released from the winter treants. Grypherio tells Krusk that while he doesn't have direct control of the treants, he will come up with plans to help Krusk. Krusk, while slightly disgusted with himself, knows that thanks to the flower he will be able to snag the info and get out of there before it gets to hot and heavy. He leaves Grypherio with a teasing remark and joins up with the rest of Pronefest who are just sitting down to eat at a meal provided by Grypherio. But, as the dishes are revealed, they are faced by carved pumpkin effigies of their heads stuffed with nuts. Pronefest investigates the kitchen and finds a very small teleportation circle in a corner. The group heads through and find themselves facing a relatively small house that seems very much like an acorn. Bûrzum charges ahead, dives through one of the windows, and finds himself facing the Chipmunk King. The Chipmunk King tries to intimidate Bûrzum into leaving but Bûrzum claims he will have the king's head. A horde of chipmunks emerges at the King's signal and, as the rest of Pronefest catches up to Bûrzum, the battle commences. The horde of swarming chipmunks manages to bite and scratch Pronefest quite a bit, but the rodent swarm is ultimately defeated and the Chipmunk King stands alone. He is swiftly decapitated by Bûrzum. After returning to Grypherio's mansion K'Artanyik learned a deadly new fighting technique from the monks at Grypherio's dojo, and several members of Pronefest commission Nicolas' gnome helpers to create magical items. Soon after they finish their crafting one of K'Artanyik's knights appears and informs Pronefest that the next part of Acererak's tomb has been discovered near Glidden in the natural world. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 15 Recording *Part 1-In which the Chipmunk King finally meets his maker.